Alchimistul/X
30px |link=Alchimistul/IX |alt=Înapoi |IX 30px |link=Alchimistul/XI |alt=Înainte |XI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Era într-adevăr un rege. Pesemne că trebuia să umble deghizat, ca să se ferească de hoţi. ― la astea, zise bătrânul, scoţând o piatră albă şi una neagră ce se aflau prinse în mijlocul colanului de aur. Se numesc Urim şi Tumim. Cea neagră înseamnă „da”, iar cea albă înseamnă „nu”. en He really was a king! He must be disguised to avoid encounters with thieves. "Take these," said the old man, holding out a white stone and a black stone that had been embedded at the center of the breastplate. "They are called Urim and Thummim. The black signifies 'yes,' and the white 'no.' fr C'était vraiment un roi. Il devait se déguiser de cette manière pour échapper aux brigands. «Tiens, dit-il en retirant une pierre blanche et une pierre noire qui étaient fixées au centre du pectoral. Elles se nomment Ourim et Toumim. La noire veut dire "oui", la blanche signifie "non". de Er mußte tatsächlich ein König sein. Wahrscheinlich war er nur in den Mantel gehüllt, um den Räubern zu entkommen. »Nimm«, sagte der Alte und entnahm aus der Mitte des goldenen Brustpanzers einen weißen und einen schwarzen Stein. »Sie heißen Urim und Thummim. Der schwarze bedeutet ja und der weiße nein. it Era davvero un re. Doveva essersi camuffato così per sfuggire agli assalti dei briganti. Prendi, disse il vecchio, togliendo una pietra bianca e una pietra nera che erano incastonate nel centro del pettorale d'oro. Si chiamano Urim e Tumim. La pietra nera vuol dire sì, la bianca vuole dire no . es Era realmente un rey. Debía de ir disfrazado así para huir de los asaltantes. —Toma —dijo el viejo sacando una piedra blanca y una piedra negra que llevaba prendidas en el centro del pectoral de oro—. Se llaman Urim y Tumim. La negra quiere decir «sí» y la blanca quiere decir «no». pt Era realmente um rei. Devia estar disfarçado assim para fugir dos salteadores. — Tome — disse o velho, tirando uma pedra branca e uma pedra negra que estavam presas no centro do peitoral de ouro. — Chamam-se Urim e Tumim. A preta quer dizer "sim", a branca quer dizer "não". ------------------- ro Când nu reuşeşti să desluşeşti semnele, te ajută ele. Pune-le totdeauna o întrebare la obiect. Dar, în general, încearcă să iei singur hotărârile. Comoara se află la Piramide şi asta o ştiai deja; dar trebuie să plăteşti cu şase oi pentru că eu te-am ajutat să iei o hotărâre. Flăcăul a pus pietrele în desagă. De acum încolo doar el avea să hotărască. en When you are unable to read the omens, they will help you to do so. Always ask an objective question. "But, if you can, try to make your own decisions. The treasure is at the Pyramids; that you already knew. But I had to insist on the payment of six sheep because I helped you to make your decision." The boy put the stones in his pouch. From then on, he would make his own decisions. fr Quand tu ne parviendras pas à repérer les signes, elles te serviront. Mais pose toujours une question objective. «D'une façon générale, cherche à prendre tes décisions par toi-même. Le trésor se trouve près des Pyramides, et cela, tu le savais déjà ; mais tu as dû payer le prix de six moutons parce que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé à prendre une décision. » Le jeune homme enfouit les deux pierres dans sa besace. Dorénavant, il prendrait ses décisions lui-même. de Wenn du also die Zeichen nicht selber erkennen kannst, werden sie dir nützlich sein. Stelle immer eine objektive Frage. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es besser, wenn du deine Entscheidungen selber fällst. Daß der Schatz bei den Pyramiden liegt, wußtest du bereits; aber du mußtest sechs Schafe einbüßen, weil ich dir half, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.« Der Jüngling verstaute die Steine in seinem Rucksack. In Zukunft würde er seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. it Quando non riuscirai a scorgere i segnali, loro ti saranno di aiuto. Fai sempre una domanda chiara. Ma cerca, in genere, di prendere tu le decisioni. Il tesoro si trova alle Piramidi e questo lo sapevi già; ma hai dovuto pagare sei pecore perché io ti aiutassi a prendere una decisione. Il ragazzo ripose le pietre nella bisaccia. Da allora in poi avrebbe preso le sue decisioni da solo. es Cuando tengas dificultad para percibir las señales, te serán de utilidad. Hazles siempre una pregunta objetiva, pero en general procura tomar tú las decisiones. El tesoro está en las Pirámides y esto tú ya lo sabías; pero tuviste que pagar seis ovejas porque yo te ayudé a tomar una decisión. El muchacho se guardó las piedras en el zurrón. De ahora en adelante, tomaría sus propias decisiones. pt Quando você não conseguir enxergar os sinais, elas servem. Faça sempre uma pergunta objetiva. "Mas de uma maneira geral, procure tomar suas decisões. O tesouro está nas Pirâmides e isto você já sabia; mas teve que pagar seis ovelhas porque eu lhe ajudei a tomar uma decisão". O rapaz guardou as pedras no alforje. Daqui por diante, tomaria suas próprias decisões. ------------------- ro ― Nu uita că totul este unul şi acelaşi lucru. Nu uita de limbajul semnelor. Şi mai cu seamă, nu uita să mergi până la capătul Legendei tale Personale. Dar mai întâi, mi-ar plăcea să-ţi spun o poveste. en "Don't forget that everything you deal with is only one thing and nothing else. And don't forget the language of omens. And, above all, don't forget to follow your destiny through to its conclusion. "But before I go, I want to tell you a little story. fr «N'oublie pas que tout n'est qu'une seule chose. N'oublie pas le langage des signes. Et surtout, n'oublie pas d'aller jusqu'au bout de ta Légende Personnelle. «Auparavant, toutefois, j'aimerais te conter une petite histoire. de »Vergiß nie, daß alles ein Ganzes ist. Vergiß die Sprache der Zeichen nicht. Und vor allem vergiß nicht, deinen persönlichen Lebensweg zu Ende zu gehen. Bevor wir uns trennen, möchte ich dir aber noch eine Geschichte erzählen: it Non dimenticare che è tutto una sola cosa. Non dimenticare il linguaggio dei segnali. E, soprattutto, non dimenticare di andare fino in fondo nella tua Leggenda Personale. Prima, però, vorrei raccontarti una storiella. es —No te olvides de que todo es una sola cosa. Y, sobre todo, no te olvides de llegar hasta el fin de tu Leyenda Personal. »Antes, sin embargo, me gustaría contarte una pequeña historia: pt — Não se esqueça de que tudo é uma coisa só. Não se esqueça da linguagem dos sinais. E, sobretudo, não se esqueça de ir até o fim de sua Lenda Pessoal. "Antes, porém, gostaria de contar—lhe uma pequena história. ------------------- ro “Un negustor oarecare şi-a trimis fiul să înveţe Taina Fericirii de la cel mai înţelept dintre toţi oamenii. Băiatul a umblat patruzeci de zile prin deşert până a ajuns la un frumos castel, în vârful unui munte. Acolo trăia înţeleptul pe care îl căuta. en "A certain shopkeeper sent his son to learn about the secret of happiness from the wisest man in the world. The lad wandered through the desert for forty days, and finally came upon a beautiful castle, high atop a mountain. It was there that the wise man lived. fr «Certain négociant envoya son fils apprendre le Secret du Bonheur auprès du plus sage de tous les hommes. Le jeune garçon marcha quarante jours dans le désert avant d'arriver finalement devant un beau château, au sommet d'une montagne. C'était là que vivait le Sage dont il était en quête. de Eines Tages schickte ein Geschäftsmann seinen Sohn zu dem größten Weisen weit und breit, um ihm das Geheimnis des Glücks beizubringen. Der Jüngling wanderte vierzig Tage durch die Wüste, bis er schließlich an ein prachtvolles Schloß kam, das oben auf einem Berg lag. Dort wohnte der Weise, den er aufsuchen sollte. it Un mercante, una volta, mandò il figlio ad apprendere il segreto della felicità dal più saggio di tutti gli uomini. Il ragazzo vagò per quaranta giorni nel deserto, finché giunse a un meraviglioso castello in cima a una montagna. Là viveva il Saggio che il ragazzo cercava. es »Cierto mercader envió a su hijo con el más sabio de todos los hombres para que aprendiera el Secreto de la Felicidad. El joven anduvo durante cuarenta días por el desierto, hasta que llegó a un hermoso castillo, en lo alto de una montaña. Allí vivía el sabio que buscaba. pt "Certo mercador enviou seu filho para aprender o Segredo da Felicidade com o mais sábio de todos os homens. O rapaz andou durante quarenta dias pelo deserto, até chegar a um belo castelo, no alto de uma montanha. Lá vivia o Sábio que o rapaz buscava. ------------------- ro Însă în loc să întâlnească un sfânt, eroul nostru s-a trezit într-o încăpere unde a văzut o vânzoleala extraordinară: era un du-te vino de negustori, oameni care stăteau de vorbă prin colţuri, o mică orchestră cânta melodii suave, şi mai era şi o masă plină cu cele mai alese bucate din acea parte a lumii, înţeleptul vorbea cu toată lumea, iar băiatul a trebuit să aştepte două ore până să-i vină şi lui rândul. en "Rather than finding a saintly man, though, our hero, on entering the main room of the castle, saw a hive of activity: tradesmen came and went, people were conversing in the corners, a small orchestra was playing soft music, and there was a table covered with platters of the most delicious food in that part of the world. The wise man conversed with everyone, and the boy had to wait for two hours before it was his turn to be given the man's attention. fr «Au lieu de rencontrer un saint homme, pourtant, notre héros entra dans une salle où se déployait une activité intense: des marchands entraient et sortaient, des gens bavardaient dans un coin, un petit orchestre jouait de suaves mélodies, et il y avait une table chargée des mets les plus délicieux de cette région du monde. Le Sage parlait avec les uns et les autres, et le jeune homme dut patienter deux heures durant avant que ne vînt enfin son tour. de Anstatt nun einen Heiligen vorzufinden, kam der Jüngling in einen Raum, in welchem große Betriebsamkeit herrschte; Händler kamen und gingen, Leute standen in den Ecken und unterhielten sich, eine kleine Musikkapelle spielte leichte Melodien, und es gab eine festliche Tafel mit allen Köstlichkeiten dieser Gegend. Der Weise unterhielt sich mit jedem einzelnen, und der Jüngling mußte zwei volle Stunden warten, bis er an der Reihe war. it Invece di trovare un sant'uomo, però, il nostro eroe entrò in una sala dove regnava un'attività frenetica: mercanti che entravano e uscivano, ovunque gruppetti che parlavano, una orchestrina che suonava dolci melodie. E c'era una tavola imbandita con i più deliziosi piatti di quella regione del mondo. Il Saggio parlava con tutti, e il ragazzo dovette attendere due ore prima che arrivasse il suo turno per essere ricevuto. es »Sin embargo, en vez de encontrar a un hombre santo, nuestro héroe entró en una sala y vio una actividad inmensa; mercaderes que entraban y salían, personas conversando en los rincones, una pequeña orquesta que tocaba melodías suaves y una mesa repleta de los más deliciosos manjares de aquella región del mundo. El sabio conversaba con todos, y el joven tuvo que esperar dos horas para que le atendiera. pt "Ao invés de encontrar um homem santo, porém, o nosso herói entrou numa sala e viu uma atividade imensa; mercadores entravam e saíam, pessoas conversavam pelos cantos, uma pequena orquestra tocava melodias suaves, e havia uma farta mesa com os mais deliciosos pratos daquela região do mundo. ------------------- ro Înţeleptul ascultă cu atenţie motivul vizitei, dar îi spuse că în acel moment nu avea timp să-i explice Taina Fericirii. Îi sugeră băiatului să dea o raită prin palat şi să se întoarcă peste vreo două ore. en "The wise man listened attentively to the boy's explanation of why he had come, but told him that he didn't have time just then to explain the secret of happiness. He suggested that the boy look around the palace and return in two hours. fr « Le Sage écouta attentivement le jeune homme lui expliquer le motif de sa visite, mais lui dit qu'il n'avait alors pas le temps de lui révéler le Secret du Bonheur. Et il lui suggéra de faire un tour de promenade dans le palais et de revenir le voir à deux heures de là. de Der Weise hörte sich aufmerksam seine Geschichte an, sagte jedoch, er habe im Moment keine Zeit, ihm das Geheimnis des Glücks zu erklären. Er empfahl ihm, sich im Palast umzusehen und in zwei Stunden wiederzukommen. it Il Saggio ascoltò attentamente il motivo della visita, ma disse al ragazzo che in quel momento non aveva tempo per spiegargli il segreto della felicità. Gli suggerì di fare un giro per il palazzo e di tornare dopo due ore. es »El sabio escuchó atentamente el motivo de su visita, pero le dijo que en aquel momento no tenía tiempo de explicarle el Secreto de la Felicidad. Le sugirió que diese un paseo por su palacio y volviese dos horas más tarde. pt O Sábio conversava com todos, e o rapaz teve que esperar duas horas até chegar sua vez de ser atendido. "O Sábio ouviu atentamente o motivo da visita do rapaz, mas disse-lhe que naquele momento não tinha tempo de explicar-lhe o Segredo da Felicidade. Sugeriu que o rapaz desse um passeio por seu palácio, e voltasse daqui a duas horas. ------------------- ro ― Dar până atunci, vreau să te rog ceva, a completat înţeleptul, dând băiatului o linguriţă în care picură doi stropi de untdelemn. Cât mergi, poartă această linguriţă fără să verşi untdelemnul din ea. en " 'Meanwhile, I want to ask you to do something,' said the wise man, handing the boy a teaspoon that held two drops of oil. 'As you wander around, carry this spoon with you without allowing the oill to spill.' fr «"Cependant, je veux vous demander une faveur", ajouta le Sage, en remettant au jeune homme une petite cuiller, dans laquelle il versa deux gouttes d'huile: "Tout au long de votre promenade, tenez cette cuiller à la main, en faisant en sorte de ne pas renverser l'huile." de >Aber ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, fügte der Weise hinzu und überreichte dem Jüngling einen Teelöffel, auf den er zwei Öltropfen träufelte. >Während du dich hier umsiehst, halte den Löffel, ohne dabei das Öl auszuschütten.< it “Nel frattempo, voglio chiederti un favore,” concluse il Saggio, consegnandogli un cucchiaino da tè su cui versò due gocce d'olio.”Mentre cammini, porta questo cucchiaino senza versare l'olio.” es »Pero quiero pedirte un favor —añadió el sabio entregándole una cucharilla de té en la que dejó caer dos gotas de aceite—. Mientras camines lleva esta cucharilla y cuida de que el aceite no se derrame. pt — Entretanto, quero lhe pedir um favor — completou o Sábio, entregando ao rapaz uma colher de chá, onde pingou duas gotas de óleo. — Enquanto você estiver caminhando, carregue esta colher sem deixar que o óleo seja derramado. ------------------- ro Băiatul a început să suie şi să coboare scările palatului, cu ochii aţintiţi la linguriţă. După două ore, s-a prezentat iar în faţa înţeleptului. ― Vasăzică, începu înţeleptul, ai văzut tapiseriile persane din sufragerie? Ai văzut grădina care i-a luat Maestrului grădinar zece ani ca s-o creeze? Ai observat frumoasele pergamente din biblioteca mea? en "The boy began climbing and descending the many stairways of the palace, keeping his eyes fixed on the spoon. After two hours, he returned to the room where the wise man was. " 'Well,' asked the wise man, 'did you see the Persian tapestries that are hanging in my dining hall? Did you see the garden that it took the master gardener ten years to create? Did you notice the beautiful parchments in my library?' fr «Le jeune homme commença à monter et descendre les escaliers du palais, en gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur la cuiller. Au bout de deux heures, il revint en présence du Sage. « "Alors, demanda celui-ci, avez-vous vu les tapisseries de Perse qui se trouvent dans ma salle à manger? Avez-vous vu le parc que le Maître des Jardiniers a mis dix ans à créer ? Avez-vous remarqué les beaux parchemins de ma bibliothèque?" de Der Jüngling stieg treppauf und treppab, ohne den Blick von dem Löffel zu lösen. Nach zwei Stunden erschien er wieder vor dem Weisen. >Na<, fragte dieser, >hast du die kostbaren Perserteppiche in meinem Eßzimmer gesehen? Und den prachtvollen Park, den der Gärtnermeister innerhalb von zehn Jahren anlegte? Und die schönen Pergamentrollen in meiner Bibliothek?< it Il ragazzo cominciò a salire e scendere le scalinate del palazzo, sempre tenendo gli occhi fissi sul cucchiaino. In capo a due ore, ritornò al cospetto del Saggio. “Allora,” gli domandò questi, “hai visto gli arazzi della Persia che si trovano nella mia sala da pranzo? Hai visto i giardini che il Maestro dei Giardinieri ha impiegato dieci anni a creare? Hai notato le belle pergamene della mia biblioteca?” es »El joven comenzó a subir y bajar las escalinatas del palacio manteniendo siempre los ojos fijos en la cuchara. Pasadas las dos horas, retornó a la presencia del sabio. »¿Qué tal? —preguntó el sabio—. ¿Viste los tapices de Persia que hay en mi comedor? ¿Viste el jardín que el Maestro de los Jardineros tardó diez años en crear? ¿Reparaste en los bellos pergaminos de mi biblioteca? pt O rapaz começou a subir e descer as escadarias do palácio, mantendo sempre os olhos fixos na colher. Ao final de duas horas, retornou à presença do Sábio. — Então — perguntou o Sábio — você viu as tapeçarias da Pérsia que estão na minha sala de jantar? Viu o jardim que o Mestre dos Jardineiros demorou dez anos para criar? Reparou nos belos pergaminhos de minha biblioteca? ------------------- ro Ruşinat, băiatul mărturisi că nu văzuse nimic. Singura lui preocupare fusese să nu verse picăturile de untdelemn pe care i le încredinţase înţeleptul. en "The boy was embarrassed, and confessed that he had observed nothing. His only concern had been not to spill the oill that the wise man had entrusted to him. fr «Le jeune homme, confus, dut avouer qu'il n'avait rien vu du tout. Son seul souci avait été de ne point renverser les gouttes d'huile que le Sage lui avait confiées. de Beschämt mußte der junge Mann zugeben, daß er nichts von alledem gesehen hatte, weil seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Teelöffel mit dem Öl gegolten hatte, das ihm anvertraut worden war. it Il ragazzo, vergognandosi, confessò di non avere visto niente. La sua unica preoccupazione era stata quella di non versare le gocce d'olio che il Saggio gli aveva affidato. es »El joven, avergonzado, confesó que no había visto nada. Su única preocupación había sido no derramar las gotas de aceite que el Sabio le había confiado. pt "O rapaz, envergonhado, confessou que não havia visto nada. Sua única preocupação era não derramar as gotas de óleo que o Sábio lhe havia confiado. ------------------- ro ― Atunci întoarce-te şi cunoaşte minunile lumii mele, îi spuse înţeleptul. Nu poţi avea încredere într-un om dacă nu-i cunoşti casa. Mai liniştit de această dată, băiatul luă linguriţa şi reîncepu să se plimbe prin palat, de data aceasta observând toate operele de artă care atârnau de tavane şi pe pereţi. en " 'Then go back and observe the marvels of my world,' said the wise man. 'You cannot trust a man if you don't know his house.' "Relieved, the boy picked up the spoon and returned to his exploration of the palace, this time observing all of the works of art on the ceilings and the walls. fr « "Eh bien, retourne faire connaissance des merveilles de mon univers, lui dit le Sage. On ne peut se fier à un homme si l'on ne connaît pas la maison qu'il habite." «Plus rassuré maintenant, le jeune homme prit la cuiller et retourna se promener dans le palais, en prêtant attention, cette fois, à toutes les œuvres d'art qui étaient accrochées aux murs et aux plafonds. de >Also, dann zieh noch einmal los und schau dir all die Herrlichkeiten meiner Welt genau an<, sagte der Weise. >Man kann einem Menschen nicht trauen, bevor man sein Haus nicht kennt.< Nun schon etwas ruhiger, nahm er wieder den Löffel und machte sich erneut auf den Weg, doch diesmal achtete er auf all die Prachtgegenstände, die an den Wänden und an der Decke hingen. it “Ebbene, allora torna indietro e guarda le meraviglie del mio mondo,” disse il Saggio. “Non puoi fidarti di un uomo se non conosci la sua casa.” Tranquillizzato, il ragazzo prese il cucchiaino e di nuovo si mise a passeggiare per il palazzo, questa volta osservando tutte le opere d'arte appese al soffitto e alle pareti. es »Pues entonces vuelve y conoce las maravillas de mi mundo —dijo el Sabio—. No puedes confiar en un hombre si no conoces su casa. »Ya más tranquilo, el joven cogió nuevamente la cuchara y volvió a pasear por el palacio, esta vez mirando con atención todas las obras de arte que adornaban el techo y las paredes. pt — Pois então volte e conheça as maravilhas do meu mundo — disse o Sábio. — Você não pode confiar num homem se não conhece sua casa. "Já mais tranquilo, o rapaz pegou a colher e voltou a passear pelo palácio, desta vez reparando em todas as obras de arte que pendiam do teto e das paredes. ------------------- ro A văzut grădinile, munţii din jur, gingăşia florilor, rafinamentul cu care fiecare operă de artă fusese aşezată la locul ei. Întors la înţelept, îi relată amănunţit tot ce văzuse. en He saw the gardens, the mountains all around him, the beauty of the flowers, and the taste with which everything had been selected. Upon returning to the wise man, he related in detail everything he had seen. fr Il vit les jardins, les montagnes alentour, la délicatesse des fleurs, le raffinement avec lequel chacune des œuvres d'art était disposée à la place qui convenait. De retour auprès du Sage, il relata de façon détaillée tout ce qu'il avait vu. de Er sah den Park, die Berge ringsherum, die Vielfalt der Blumen, die Vollendung, mit der jeder Kunstgegenstand am richtigen Ort eingefügt war. Zurück beim Weisen schilderte er ausführlich, was er alles gesehen hatte. it Notò i giardini, le montagne circostanti, la delicatezza dei fiori, la raffinatezza con cui ogni opera d'arte era disposta al proprio posto. Di ritorno al cospetto del Saggio, riferì particolareggiatamente su tutto quello che aveva visto. es Vio los jardines, las montañas a su alrededor, la delicadeza de las flores, el esmero con que cada obra de arte estaba colocada en su lugar. De regreso a la presencia del sabio, le relató detalladamente todo lo que había visto. pt Viu os jardins, as montanhas ao redor, a delicadeza das flores, o requinte com que cada obra de arte estava colocada em seu lugar. De volta à presença do Sábio, relatou pormenorizadamente tudo que havia visto. ------------------- ro ― Dar unde sunt cele două picături de untdelemn pe care ţi le-am încredinţat? a întrebat înţeleptul. Privind linguriţa, băiatul văzu că o vărsase. en " 'But where are the drops of oill I entrusted to you?' asked the wise man. "Looking down at the spoon he held, the boy saw that the oill was gone. fr « "Mais où sont les deux gouttes d'huile que je t'avais confiées ?" demanda le Sage. «Le jeune homme, regardant alors la cuiller, constata qu'il les avait renversées. de >Aber wo sind die beiden Öltropfen, die ich dir anvertraute?< bemerkte der Weise. Als er auf den Löffel blickte, mußte der Jüngling entsetzt feststellen, daß er sie verschüttet hatte. it “Ma dove sono le due gocce d'olio che ti ho affidato?” domandò il Saggio. Guardando il cucchiaino, il ragazzo si accorse di averle versate. es »¿Pero dónde están las dos gotas de aceite que te confié? —preguntó el Sabio. »El joven miró la cuchara y se dio cuenta de que las había derramado. pt — Mas onde estão as duas gotas de óleo que lhe confiei? — perguntou o Sábio. "Olhando para a colher, o rapaz percebeu que as havia derramado. ------------------- ro ― Acesta este singurul sfat pe care ţi-l pot da, spuse înţeleptul înţelepţilor. Taina Fericirii stă în a privi toate minunile lumii şi a nu uita niciodată de cele două picături de untdelemn din linguriţă.” Flăcăul rămase tăcut. Înţelesese istorioara bătrânului rege. en " 'Well, there is only one piece of advice I can give you,' said the wisest of wise men. 'The secret of happiness is to see all the marvels of the world, and never to forget the drops of oill on the spoon.' " The shepherd said nothing. He had understood the story the old king had told him. fr « "Eh bien, dit alors le Sage des Sages, c'est là le seul conseil que j'aie à te donner : le secret du bonheur est de regarder toutes les merveilles du monde, mais sans jamais oublier les deux gouttes d'huile dans la cuiller."» Le berger demeura sans rien dire. Il avait compris l'histoire du vieux roi. de >Also, dies ist der einzige Rat, den ich dir geben kann<, sagte der weiseste der Weisen. >Das Geheimnis des Glücks besteht darin, alle Herrlichkeiten dieser Welt zu schauen, ohne darüber die beiden Öltropfen auf dem Löffel zu vergessen.«< Hierauf blieb der Hirte still. Er hatte die Geschichte des alten Königs wohl verstanden. it “Ebbene, questo è l'unico consiglio che ho da darti,” concluse il più Saggio dei saggi. “Il segreto della felicità consiste nel guardare tutte le meraviglie del mondo senza mai dimenticare le due gocce d'olio nel cucchiaino.” Il ragazzo tacque. Aveva capito la storia del vecchio re: es »Pues éste es el único consejo que puedo darte —le dijo el más Sabio de los Sabios—. El secreto de la felicidad está en mirar todas las maravillas del mundo, pero sin olvidarse nunca de las dos gotas de aceite en la cuchara. El muchacho guardó silencio. Había comprendido la historia del viejo rey. pt — Pois este é o único conselho que eu tenho para lhe dar — disse o mais Sábio dos Sábios. — O segredo da felicidade está em olhar todas as maravilhas do mundo, e nunca se esquecer das duas gotas de óleo na colher". O rapaz ficou em silêncio. Havia compreendido a história do velho rei. ------------------- ro Unui păstor îi place să călătorească, dar nu uită niciodată de oile lui. Bătrânul îl privi, şi cu amândouă mâinile făcu nişte gesturi ciudate deasupra capului flăcăului. Apoi luă animalele şi-şi văzu de drum. en A shepherd may like to travel, but he should never forget about his sheep. The old man looked at the boy and, with his hands held together, made several strange gestures over the boy's head. Then, taking his sheep, he walked away. fr Un berger peut aimer les voyages, mais jamais il n'oublie ses brebis. Le vieillard regarda le jeune homme et, de ses deux mains ouvertes, fit sur sa tête quelques gestes étranges. Puis il rassembla ses moutons et s'en fut de Ein Hirte reist gerne, aber er vergißt nie seine Schafe. Der Alte sah ihn freundlich an und machte mit ausgebreiteten Händen ein paar eigenartige Bewegungen über seinem Kopf. Dann nahm er die Schafe und zog von dannen. it un pastore ama viaggiare, ma non dimentica mai le sue pecore. Il vecchio guardò il ragazzo e, con le mani distese sul suo capo, fece alcuni gesti strani. Poi radunò le bestie e si avviò per la sua strada. es A un pastor le gusta viajar, pero jamás olvida a sus ovejas. El viejo miró al muchacho y con las dos manos extendidas hizo algunos gestos extraños sobre su cabeza. Después cogió las ovejas y siguió su camino. pt Um pastor gosta de viajar, mas jamais esquece suas ovelhas. O velho olhou para o rapaz, e com as duas mãos espalmadas fez alguns gestos estranhos em sua cabeça. Depois, pegou os animais e seguiu seu caminho. ------------------- ro Pe dealul micului oraş Tarifa se ridica un vechi fort construit de mauri, şi cine se aşeza pe zidurile lui putea zări o piaţă şi o bucată din Africa. en At the highest point in Tarifa there is an old fort, built by the Moors. From atop its walls, one can catch a glimpse of Africa. fr Surplombant la petite ville de Tarifa, existe une vieille forteresse jadis construite par les Maures; et qui s'assied sur ses murailles peut voir de là une place, un marchand de pop-corn et un morceau de l'Afrique. de Oberhalb der kleinen Stadt Tarifa lag eine alte Festung, die von den Mauren erbaut worden war, und wer auf ihren Mauern saß, der konnte einen Platz, einen Eisverkäufer und ein Stück von Afrika sehen. it Nella parte alta della cittadina di Tarifa esiste un vecchio forte costruito dai Mori. Stando seduti sulle sue mura si riescono a distinguere una piazza, un venditore di fiocchi di mais e un pezzo d'Africa. es En lo alto de la pequeña ciudad de Tarifa existe un viejo fuerte construido por los moros, y quien se sienta en sus murallas consigue ver al mismo tiempo una plaza, un vendedor de palomitas de maíz y un pedazo de África. pt No alto da pequena cidade de Tarifa existe um velho forte construído pelos mouros, e quem senta em suas muralhas consegue enxergar uma praça, um pipoqueiro, e um pedaço da África. ------------------- ro Melchisedec, Regele Salemului, s-a aşezat pe zidul fortului în seara aceea şi a simţit Levantul în obraji. Oile se foiau pe lângă el, cu frică de noul stăpân, şi neliniştite de atâtea schimbări. Tot ce voiau ele nu era decât hrană şi apă. Melchisedec privi la vaporaşul care ridica ancora din port. en Melchizedek, the king of Salem, sat on the wall of the fort that afternoon, and felt the levanter blowing in his face. The sheep fidgeted nearby, uneasy with their new owner and excited by so much change. All they wanted was food and water. Melchizedek watched a small ship that was plowing its way out of the port. fr Melchisédec, le Roi de Salem, s'assit ce soir-là sur les remparts du fort, et sentit sur son visage le vent que l'on nomme levant. Les brebis, près de lui, ne cessaient de s'agiter, inquiètes, troublées par le changement de maître et tous ces bouleversements. Tout ce qu'elles désiraient, c'était seulement de quoi manger et boire. Melchisédec observa le petit bateau qui s'éloignait du port. de Melchisedek, der König vom Salem, setzte sich an jenem Nachmittag auf einen Mauervorsprung der Festung und fühlte den Levante Wind auf seinem Gesicht. Die Schafe an seiner Seite schlugen aus, aus Angst vor dem neuen Herrn, und weil sie in Unruhe waren durch all die Veränderungen. Alles, was sie wollten, war Wasser und Nahrung. Melchisedek schaute dem kleinen Dampfer nach, der gerade aus dem Hafen auslief. it Melchisedek, il Re di Salem, quel pomeriggio si sedette sulla murata del forte e sentì sul viso il vento di Levante. Le pecore sgambettavano accanto a lui, impaurite dal nuovo padrone ed eccitate da tanti cambiamenti. Loro non chiedevano altro se non cibo e acqua. Melchisedek guardò la piccola imbarcazione che stava salpando dal porto. es Melquisedec, el rey de Salem, se sentó en la muralla del fuerte aquella tarde y sintió el viento de Levante en su rostro. Las ovejas se agitaban a su lado, temerosas de su nuevo dueño, y excitadas ante tantos cambios. Todo lo que ellas querían era sólo comida y agua. Melquisedec contempló el pequeño barco que estaba zarpando del puerto. pt Melquisedec, o Rei de Salem, sentou-se na murada do forte aquela tarde, e sentiu o vento Levante no rosto. As ovelhas esperneavam ao seu lado, com medo do novo dono, e excitadas com tantas mudanças. Tudo que elas queriam era apenas comida e água. Melquisedec olhou o pequeno navio que estava zarpando do porto. ------------------- ro Nu avea să-l mai vadă niciodată pe băiat, la fel cum niciodată nu l-a mai văzut pe Avraam, după ce a încasat tributul. Dar îşi îndeplinise misiunea. en He would never again see the boy, just as he had never seen Abraham again after having charged him his one-tenth fee. That was his work. fr Jamais il ne reverrait le jeune berger, de même qu'il n'avait jamais revu Abraham, après lui avoir fait payer sa dîme. Et cependant, c'était son œuvre. de Er würde den Jüngling nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, ebenso wie er Abraham nie mehr gesehen hatte, nachdem er auch bei ihm den Zehnten abkassiert hatte. Und dennoch hatte er gewirkt. it Non avrebbe mai più rivisto il ragazzo, proprio come non aveva mai più rivisto Abramo, dopo aver avuto da lui la decima parte dei suoi averi. Era questo, infatti, il suo compito. es Nunca más volvería a ver al muchacho, del mismo modo que jamás volvió a ver a Abraham, después de haberle cobrado el diezmo. No obstante, ésta era su obra. pt Nunca mais tornaria a ver o rapaz, da mesma maneira como jamais tornou a ver Abraão, depois de lhe ter cobrado o dízimo. Entretanto, esta era a sua obra. ------------------- ro Zeii nu trebuie să aibă dorinţe, pentru că zeii nu au Legendă Personală. Dar Regele Salemului dorea în sinea lui ca flăcăul să izbutească. „Păcat că o să-mi uite repede numele”, se gândi el. „Trebuia să i-l fi repetat de mai multe ori. Când ar fi vorbit despre mine ar fi spus că sunt Melchisedec, Regele Salemului.” Apoi privi spre cer cu o umbră de căinţă: „Ştiu că este deşertăciunea deşertăciunilor, aşa cum ai spus Tu, Doamne. Dar şi un rege bătrân trebuie câteodată să se simtă mândru de sine.” en The gods should not have desires, because they don't have destinies. But the king of Salem hoped desperately that the boy would be successful. It's too bad that he's quickly going to forget my name, he thought. I should have repeated it for him. Then when he spoke about me he would say that I am Melchizedek, the king of Salem. He looked to the skies, feeling a bit abashed, and said, "I know it's the vanity of vanities, as you said, myLord. But an old king sometimes has to take some pride in himself." fr Les dieux ne doivent pas avoir de souhaits, car les dieux n'ont pas de Légende Personnelle. Toutefois, le Roi de Salem, dans son for intérieur, fit des vœux pour le succès du jeune homme. « Dommage ! Il aura bientôt oublié mon nom, songea-t-il. J'aurais dû le lui répéter plusieurs fois. Quand il aurait parlé de moi, il aurait pu dire que je suis Melchisé- dec, le Roi de Salem. » Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, un peu confus de ce qu'il venait de penser: «Je sais: ce n'est là que vanité des vanités, comme Toi-même l'as dit, Seigneur. Mais un vieux roi peut parfois avoir besoin de se sentir fier de lui. » de Die Götter sollten keinerlei Wünsche haben, zumal sie keinen persönlichen Lebensplan haben. Trotzdem hoffte der König von Salem im stillen, daß der Jüngling erfolgreich sein würde. >Schade, daß er meinen Namen so schnell vergessen wird, dachte er. >Ich hätte ihn öfter wiederholen sollen. So würde er von mir erzählen, von Melchisedek, dem König von Salem.< Dann blickte er etwas zerknirscht gen Himmel: »Es ist alles ganz eitel, aber auch ein alter König muß manchmal stolz auf sich sein dürfen.« it Gli dei non devono avere desideri perché non hanno una Leggenda Personale. Eppure il Re di Salem si augurò intimamente che il ragazzo avesse successo. Peccato che dimenticherà ben presto il mio nome, pensò. Avrei dovuto ripeterglielo più di una volta. Così, se mai un giorno parlerà di me, dirà che sono Melchisedek, il Re di Salem. Poi, quasi pentito, guardò il cielo: So che è la vanità delle vanità, come hai detto Tu, Signore. Ma un vecchio re, alle volte, deve pur sentirsi orgoglioso di se stesso. es Los dioses no deben tener deseos, porque los dioses no tienen Leyenda Personal. Sin embargo, el rey de Salem deseó íntimamente que el muchacho tuviera éxito. «Lástima que se olvidará en seguida de mi nombre —pensó—. Debería habérselo repetido varias veces. Así, cuando hablase de mí, diría que soy Melquisedec, el rey de Salem.» quisedec, el rey de Salem.» Después miró hacia el cielo, un poco arrepentido. «Sé que es vanidad de vanidades, como Tú dijiste, Señor. Pero un viejo rey a veces tiene que estar orgulloso de sí mismo.» pt Os deuses não devem ter desejos, porque os deuses não têm Lenda Pessoal. Entretanto, o Rei de Salem torceu intimamente para que o rapaz tivesse êxito. "Pena que ele vai esquecer logo meu nome", pensou. "Devia ter repetido mais de uma vez. Assim, quando falasse a meu respeito, diria que sou Melquisedec, o Rei de Salem." Depois olhou para o céu meio arrependido: "sei que é vaidade das vaidades, como Tu disseste, Senhor. Mas um velho rei às vezes tem que sentir orgulho de si mesmo". 30px |link=Alchimistul/IX |alt=Înapoi |IX 30px |link=Alchimistul/XI |alt=Înainte |XI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV